shmupfandomcom-20200213-history
Hydorah
Hydorah is a horizontally scrolling shooter that was published on 03/06/2010 for Windows and has taken a lot of inspiration from many well known shumps including Gradius, R-Type, Space Manbow, and Enforcer to name a few. The creator who goes by Locomalito, emphasizes that the Hydorah has that "old school style" to it in both graphics and gameplay. The music and graphics were created by Gryzor87. An updated re-release called Super Hydorah was released on September 20th, 2017 with help from Abylight Studios, adding new stages, secrets, bosses, music and a new difficulty mode. Story: From the manual Everything began when a terrible ambush took us by surprise and destroyed our army, leaving no strike back option against the Meroptian Base. At this point, individual assault and combat planes was the only choice. The squadron members were ready for the impossible, but the worst was yet to come... Gameplay: The stages are not completely linear in that there are two small branches that occur on the map, although ultimately the last stages are the same. The stages are generally large and the player can scroll up and down them to some extent. Within the stages there are secret items that can be collected which if all are, something becomes unlocked. Upon beating a stage, the player will earn a new weapon. Primary, Secondary, and Bomb weapons can be equipped at the beginning of each stage. As the player gathers weapon powerups, their current weapon that the icon is for (Primary, Secondary) will be upgraded to a max of 10 where the weapon will gain an added feature. There are also icons for speedup, shield, and additional bombs. There are five of each type of weapon, for a total of 15 overall. Enemies come in many varieties from the standard fighters to huge semi-tank mechs to organic creatures. As noted before, the Hydorah is meant to give a challenging and memorable experience as the traditional shmup classics did. The game has a bad and good endings. In order to get the good ending, you must destroy all Hydorah Seeds in certain stages. If you also 1cc the game, you will get a different ending, too. Stages # Outer Wall # Cyclades # Forgotten Lab (exclusive in Super Hydorah) # Deep Space # Rubinia # Orbital Tree # Dunarys # Verminest # Galactic Inferno # Untulia # Path Of Scylla # Red Eden # Storm Eye # Besieged Moon (exclusive in Super Hydorah) # Underground Base (exclusive in Super Hydorah) # Silent Tomb (exclusive in Super Hydorah) # Charybdis (exclusive in Super Hydorah) # Moa-Urdz # Black Gate # No Mercy # Meropticon Bosses # Cyclop # Saw Saucer, Tanker # Lab Conga # Guardian # Rubikin # White Dahlia # Sand Worm # Queen Verminia # Megarollers # Warcore # Ice Driller # Bone Fish # Dark Base # Little Guardian # Moon/Mad Patrol # Crane Spider # Gravitron # Charybdis # Gas Core # Laserion, Skull Eye/Cross Skull, Gunner, Marauder, Warhand, Romboids, Doppelganger # Interceptor, Hydorah Links: *Hydorah Download and Documents *Super Hydorah on Steam Category:Games Category:Computer Category:Horizontally Scrolling Shooters Category:PC Category:Online or Freeware Games